The present invention relates to a linear concentrating solar collector.
There exist many kinds of solar collectors. They may be divided generally into two:
a. Those achieving temperature up to 100.degree. C. which are used in particular to obtain hot water for domestic purposes. For this purpose there exist many collectors, mainly static, flat ones which are quite cheap. However, these solar heaters are not satisfactory as one cannot achieve temperatures of more than 100.degree. C. which is required for many industrial purposes, e.g., for obtaining steam. PA0 b. Concentrating collectors which achieve temperatures higher than 100.degree. C. and for this reason must follow the position of the sun. This kind of collector has so far not been sufficiently developed as it requires relatively big units which are expensive and can be adjusted only with difficulty. PA0 a. two plates distanced from each other extending parallel to each other; PA0 b. means connecting said plates to each other; PA0 c. holes bored at each of said plates in an exactly parallel manner along a suitable parabolic curve; and, PA0 d. means passing through said holes each holding a small strip made of reflecting material all strips forming together a parabolic surface. PA0 a. the horizontal axis of means regulating the vertical movement of the segment and/or the collector may pass through same advantageously at the center of gravity; and, PA0 b. the absorber which should absorb the rays reflecting from the collector may pass said perpendicular means in such a manner that it extends along the focus line of said collector. The fluid, e.g., water to be heated, flows within said absorber.
There is known one concentrating collector wherein the reflecting surface has the shape of a parabola. However, thus unit is not satisfactory as it is rather difficult to manufacture and transport such large parabolic surface. Moreover, it is very difficult to adjust it in such a manner that the absorber, i.e., the part being heated by the reflecting rays is extending exactly in the focus of said parabola. It is readily understood that the moment the collector is not adjusted properly the entire device will not work satisfactorily.